The present invention relates to an improved collapsible tank structure for a freight container which is convertible to selectively carry solid freight or bulk liquid freight.
By way of background, there are certain congealable liquids, such as printer's ink or chocolate, which are transported in freight containers. These liquids must be maintained at an elevated temperature to prevent congealing thereof. If the liquids are permitted to congeal, they will clog the liquid conduits. However, if the liquids are heated sufficiently to maintain their liquidity, congealing does not occur, and, further, the filling and emptying of the tanks is done more efficiently.
Also by way of background, there are variations in the placement of the liquid conduit associated with the opening in the bottom of a collapsible tank. These variations may be due to the requirement for different placements of the parts in different installations. However, it is necessary to insure that there is proper sealing of the tank liner and the gasket proximate the tank outlet. This requires that the bolts associated with the securing of the tank liner and the gasket be properly oriented regardless of the above-mentioned variations.